Embedded memory with state retention can enable energy and computational efficiency. However, leading spintronic memory options, for example, spin transfer torque based magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM), suffer from the problem of high voltage and high write current during the programming (e.g., writing) of a bit-cell. For instance, large write current (e.g., greater than 100 micro-Ampere (μA)) and voltage (e.g., greater than 0.7 Volts (V)) are required to write a tunnel junction based magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). Limited write current also leads to high write error rates or slow switching times (e.g., exceeding 20 nano-seconds (ns)) in MTJ based MRAM. The presence of a tunneling path leads to reliability issues in magnetic tunnel junctions.
Further, majority of the electronic computation today is carried out in Boolean logic in digital computers and electronics. Boolean logic is a form of algebra in which all values are reduced to either TRUE (I) or FALSE (0), Boolean logic gates have scaled following the Moore's law as transistor gate lengths have scaled (e.g., to 20 nanometer (nm)). Some limitations to Boolean logic are: limited density of logic gates limited by algebraic constrains in two-level logic (Galois field-2 algebra); limited density of interconnect bandwidth limited by the number representation in base-2 number system; and limited density of memory states limited by the information content per bit.